Xiaolin Drabbles
by morbidsweetie13
Summary: Fifteen themes centered among the characters in XS (Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo, Jack Spicer, Wuya and Chase Young). Contains RaiKim and friendship/family so no hatin! (Please) :)


A/N: Just drabbles to pass the time while thinking of new ideas to write in ff. Anyways, just a couple of drabbles for you people. So sit back, relax and I hope this will be good for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown… really…

* * *

**Xiaolin Drabbles**

**-Adoration-  
**  
"Chase! He-hey Chase! Look! Look at what I did! I made a whole new army of robots that you've requested! And in three days before the deadline!" Jack Spicer gushed as he presented a whole army of dangerous robots to the Heylin warrior. The man sneered and turned his back at the eager boy; "Let's see if you're really worth my time Spicer. Just make sure you don't screw up... Again" and with that, he simply vanished into the shadows.

Jack just blinked at the spot where his 'evil idol' was standing before he placed back his goggles and immediately upgraded the robots yet again, eager to please the one that won't even give him a speck of acknowledgement he desperately craves.

**-Insightful-**

Clay Bailey was a lot of things. He's big, strong as a herd of oxen, calm and patient. One thing's for sure; he isn't dumb. He's not techy-wise like Kimiko or quick in street smarts like Raimundo or knowledgeable in martial arts like Omi but he's not stupid as some had perceived him to be.

He's slow, but at least he doesn't rush into danger like his team mates. Sure he eats a lot but c'mon, with a body as big as his, who wouldn't? He likes to see the bigger picture and think outside the box. He's not dumb or ignorant; he's just cautious and careful. That's what made him smarter than anyone in that retrospect.

**-Blank Page-**

A disembodied head of a phantom floated from room to room, searching for that pale boy who released her from the puzzle box. He's not really her first choice for an aid but he'll do... for now. While she's a powerful Heylin witch that can bring the world to its knees, she's presently powerless except her ability to sense a Shen Gong Wu.

The sounds of metal being welded and beeps of machines made her realize that the boy's working in his parents' basement again. She would rather kill herself than to say this but the boy does show promise. What ordinary fourteen year old teenager builds twenty different robots before he could finish his breakfast? His room filled with blue prints of various projects and filled his tables with scribbles and measurements that only a modern mind can make sense of. She preferred the old-fashioned evil, if you hate someone; incinerate them- or maybe enslave them for the rest of their pathetic lives.

"I tell ya Wuya, with my new invention, those xiaolin suckers will be begging for mercy!" he said with glee as he fastened one robot arm to its proper circuitry. Wuya just shook her head and glided through the heaps of destroyed Jackbots. She will wait patiently, she will regain her former body and everyone who has wronged her will pay. But for now, she will just watch the childish boy tinker with his toys and play around with the monks.

**-Father's Day-**

Omi wandered around the temple, it was quiet for the most part since the three other dragon warriors were in their own countries to celebrate a festivity called 'Father's Day'. When he asked this to Raimundo, he cocked his head, "What d'ya mean you don't know what Father's Day is about? The name practically answered your question." That answer earned Raimundo a hard knock on the head by Clay and a disapproving look from Kimiko.

Being his self-dubbed 'older sister', Kimiko filled him with all information about certain days that are celebrated for fathers. Some countries like in the west have a fixed date while some just celebrated them within a certain amount of periods. Fathers will be treated special for their day and will be given gifts or cards (although this confused Omi since it was the father's job to give material things for his family).

He watched the sky in hopes of seeing Dojo's form and the sight of his three friends. He was never bothered by the fact he was an orphan but then again, he's cut off from the outside world that such celebrations are foreign to him. A strange sadness pitted into his stomach, a sudden realization that unlike his friends, he is all alone. The thought made his eyes water, a weird sensation for him to cry about something as trivial as that. Someone to look up to, someone to teach him how to be strong and protect others.

A father.

Slowly, he dragged his feet onto the training grounds before Master Fung's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Ah Omi. Would you like to have some tea with me? It's been so long since we are alone in each other's presence, just like old times."

A simple request made his heart leap. Sadness disappeared like it was never there in the first place. He bowed to his teacher with happiness, "I will be most honored master"

He may not have his birth father, but he wouldn't exchange Master Fung for anything in the whole world. And that's when he realized, he did have a father all along.

**-Extravagant-**

One of the things to describe Kimiko Tohomiko's outfits was extravagant. She will change her hairstyle and dye them to match the clothes. She filled her walk-in closet at home within days; some were really elegant and some were punk themed. Others were plain outrageous and only a few pieces were considered as casual. People will say she's just fashionable, which she will eagerly agree. Others might say she's just a shopaholic and spoiled, which she is not. What they didn't know was she dressed differently every time to hide her insecurity. She wanted to be known as an individual. No Tohomiko empire heiress, no xiaolin dragon of fire of this century. Just plain Kimiko.

**-Letter-**

The day for receiving packages and letters from home has arrived. Clay's dad wrote him about the events happening in the ranch and got him a new sturdier rope since his last one broke after fighting Hannibal Bean. Kimiko's papa sent her a small handheld game, more of a prototype for his new project. And Raimundo got a really thick letter from his family.

He opened it inside their room and read the letter. It was long and written in Portuguese. His parents were asking how he was (they didn't know what he was doing since all they understood was he's studying at a school being taught by monks) his mom told him to always wash his clothes and clean behind his ears. His _pai_ (papa) kept telling him to visit them and remember that his sister's (Rosalinda's) birthday was coming up and she'd been asking about him. Under his parents' note were several untidy scrawls and doodles. He smiled as he realized it was his younger siblings' writings. Several hearts and _'I miss you's_ from little Maria. _'Rai come home!'_was written by Leandro and several well wishes from Francisca, Luisa, Antonio, Ana and Paolo. All of his siblings gave him a small personalized note, asking him to visit them. He placed down the letter with a smile on his face and a bit watery in the eyes. Maybe visiting Rio will be great after getting the next Wu.

**-Focus-**

"Hi-yaaaa!"

Omi kicked another dummy and jumped towards the flying projectile with a Bo staff ready in his hands. Raimundo and Clay worked side by side as they kicked and punched the clay putters that were flying towards them. Kimiko however, was next with her feet in Indian style and her eyes closed, trying to achieve complete focus. She emptied her thoughts and let her chi flow through her. It was nice, a peaceful feeling that lets her control her raging element. She was suddenly distracted when something flew by her ear. She scowled as she heard Raimundo's apologetic voice and centered herself again.

"Heads up!"

Without opening her eyes, she back flipped and threw a kick on the stray putter which was smashed into pieces. She cracked open an eye to see Clay impressed, Raimundo dumbfounded and Omi- well he was still preoccupied. She gave them a little grin before she walked to the main hall to have some tea with Master Fung. As far as she's concerned; today's training is complete.

**-Plot-**

Chase Young lounged on his throne as he watched the water flowing from his indoor waterfall. He scratched one of his cats' ears as he placed his chin on the other hand, plotting on how to defeat those annoying monks. Omi was now a liability and he proved himself that he's not capable of being evil. Those other three had potential although he didn't give a second thought at the dragon of earth. Though his physical strength far exceeded his fellow monks', Chase need not that kind of attribute. The boy will be the hardest to convert into the Heylin side and his powers were not that valuable for his gain. Instead, he focused on the two dragons. Raimundo had made quite a list of double crossing amongst the villains so he will be more cautious about this option. The girl is also a smart choice but given her unwavering loyalty to her team mates, it would take some time and utmost cunning to plant even just a seed of doubt in her mind. He folded his hands together and smirked, yes; with if he gained complete control of fire and wind, he will be unstoppable. He closed his eyes in deep meditation and carefully planned his next move.

**-Deserve-**

A soft breeze flew through the young dragon of wind's thick spiky hair. He opened his mouth and released a rather loud yawn, relishing the rare moments of peace before another Wu would make itself known. Leader... the word would swim around his head more often than it should and though he was expected to rub it on everyone's face, solely on Omi's, he can't help but think that Master Fung had made a mistake. There were three others to choose from so why him? He was the last make it into the Apprentice rank. Heck, he even betrayed them once because of that reason. Everyone took it well... or at least that's what he sees but he would notice subtle changes when his betrayal was still fresh in their minds. Omi would try and train with him but his hits were ferocious and Raimundo would have accused of Omi holding himself back. Clay would be more silent around him even if he poked fun at him to ease the mood, he would only give a strained grin in return. Kimiko would distance herself from him. Whenever he would crack a joke or maybe try to pull her into a conversation; she would suddenly remember about a phone call that never came or doing chores that Master Fung didn't remember asking her to do.

He knew the consequences of his actions and accepted them whole-heartedly. When they saw the sincerity of his actions, they trusted him again and the wounds begun to heal. But the question still remains; why him?

Omi was an obvious choice, born and raised in xiaolin ways, respectful to authorities and discipline poured out of his body. He's great at martial arts and he can control his element easily.

Clay is calm and patient. He will be a leader who will listen to his teammates first before doing what he wants. His level headedness will stop whatever confrontation might occur and try to keep their heads together.

Kimiko is brave and passionate. She's docile (most of the time) the voice of reason and can control them being the sole female of their group. The mother/sister figure for Omi and she gets along with all of them.

Numerous reasons comes tumbling down like waterfalls in his head. Taunting, shouting that he doesn't deserve this privilege. Deserve is such a difficult word. Does he deserve this? Does he deserve their trust in him? Does he even deserve forgiveness at all?

**-Relax-**

A long sigh came out of Dojo Kanojo Cho's mouth as he lazed on the wooden bucket filled with steaming water. He looked at the ceiling while letting his tail sway on the edge of the bucket and let colorful swirls dance behind his eyelids as he closed them. His arms weren't as sore as they were and his scales aren't shedding. Carrying three teenagers across the world on the regular basis and hiding at plain sight of the dragon soup eating Chase Young can really burn out an old mystical dragon and no doubt Dashi would be laughing at him if he would ever see Dojo complaining about an aching back like an old man.

Yes, just relax... relax... re- The sudden spasm that tingled in his spine and a loud ringing in his ears made him groan. He jumped out of the bucket, dried himself with a towel (Master Fung's but as long as nobody knows) and slithered to the training hall and yelled out, "Kids get off your keesters 'coz a new Shen Gong Wu has been revealed!"

So much for a day off.

**-Mother figure-**

Omi hummed as his computerized pet jumped up and down in Kimiko's PDA. She gave him her game since he wanted to have a pet as well. He had been taking good care of it ever since it was an egg and it grew into a little duckling. A few more days it will mature into a duck. A very superior and majestic duck, as Omi had explained it to a bored Raimundo. The game beeped, signaling that his pet was hungry; he was about to press the button when-

The game blanked out.

Omi blinked at the black screen before he pressed at the buttons experimentally. Nothing happened. After a second or so, he cried out in panic. "Oh my poor friend! You have faded into oblivion!" he cried dramatically. Kimiko who happened to be passing through heard him and approached the mourning monk.

"What happened Omi?"

She got the answer in the forms of a blanked out monitor of her PDA and a heartbreaking face of the bald xiaolin warrior. A name immediately jumped into her mind, "RAIMUNDO!" Her voice bounced off in the whole wing; Clay and Dojo poked their heads from the kitchen to see Kimiko gritting her teeth and holding on Omi's wrist while he was willingly dragged off.

She found Raimundo sleeping on the roof of the Wu Vault. She jumped on it, with Omi still with her and flicked the napping boy's forehead. Rai suddenly sat up and rubbed his reddening skin, "What's the big deal?" he hissed. Kimiko pointed at her PDA and a still whimpering Omi, "You fix this right now! When I come back I want to see Omi smiling like a kid on Christmas and my PDA back in its proper settings, got that?!" The smart aleck retort that he was about to make suddenly got stuck in his throat. Kimiko jumped down and gave him the 'do-it-or-face-Hell" look and went back to the temple. With a grouchy sigh, he grabbed the PDA from Omi and punched in the key codes to reactive the gadget.

"Little Ducky!" Omi cheered as his duckling became visible again on the screen. Raimundo gave a deep sigh and laid his chin on his hands, "Forget about the xiaolin dragon of fire, she's as scary as a mother bear!"

**-Fair-**

"Oooh"

"And that's the Ferris Wheel"

"Aaaaah!"

"And that's where you buy snacks like cotton candy, caramel apples, candy corn and hot dogs" Clay finished explaining as he leaned on one of the shooting range booths.

Omi practically bounced as he inspected every stall in the fair grounds. After managing to win a Shen Gong Wu, they visited a country fair near California which excited the dragon of water to no end.

"Hoo-wee," Clay exclaimed as he fanned himself with his hat, "That little ombre's more hyped up than a dog in a ball park"

Omi zoomed around like a kid who ate a pound of chocolate and drank two gallons of soda. "What is this friend Clay?" he suddenly asked as he stared at the man that was sitting on a chair that is elevated above a tank of water.

Clay smiled and approached the hat wearing man with a toothy grin and asked for a try. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw the 'dunkee' nervous as he took in Clay's built. Oh well, since they're all having fun, might as well join 'em.

**-Sisters-**

Clay wiped a sweat from his brow as he took a breather from their training. He recently got a note from his daddy back in Texas about how Jesse's been acting lately. Saying she was rebellious and moody (but then, she did lead a gang once) he didn't know what to say when Big Daddy Bailey told his son to control his little sister. It would be tough since he was halfway across the world but his dad's convinced that Jesse will listen to him. He turned to the only one who can relate to him in this topic; Raimundo.

Rai blinked in confusion as Clay explained his troubles; "So, you're basically asking me to help you control your sister?" he carefully summarized. Clay nodded and crossed his arms ruefully, "You have sisters right Rai?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, all five of them. But my eldest sister's like twenty-three now and has her own family"

"But how did you handle your little sisters? How did you act or say to them when they're in that stage?" Raimundo scoffed and pointed at himself, "Dude, you're talking to the rebel of the litter. My sisters were angels who always followed the rules of the house. But if you need an advice, here's what I can give; sisters might think that their big brothers are annoying but they know how much we care for them. If not, just tell or show them that you do love 'em. Start by asking them how their day was or what's going on with their lives at the moment. It might be tough at first but she'll warm up to you" he said.

With that advice coming from Raimundo, he was a bit unsure but he had faith in him so it's worth to try. Clay wrote to Jesse every month starting that day. At first she wouldn't reply until he sent about three letters a week trying to make her talk. She must've thought he was really trying so she started to open up to him; problems at school, expectations from their dad, the ranch, boy problems and change. He smiled as he read the last letter she sent him with the line 'Thanks Clay, you're the best brother ever!' Sure enough, Raimundo was right.

**-Kiss-**

Kissing was something unusual for Omi. Having lived all of his existence inside the temple, he was sheltered from modern society and the culture along with it. So when they arrived at Paris to get the Wu, ('Cupid's Bow' which makes the target fall in love with the first person he/she sees and will do their bidding) he caught sight of a couple kissing in front of the cafe where the Wu had been hidden as part of a fountain statue of angels.

While he knows the general meaning of kiss; Kimiko gave him in some occasions as acts of sisterly love, he never imagined it to be like... that. So in all innocent curiosity, he dragged the three monks and pointed at the couple who was still glued to each other.

"What are they doing?" he asked

Clay blushed and turned away from the scene as well as Kimiko and pretended to admire the newly found Wu in her hands. Raimundo just stared and even tilted his head sideways before he answered, "It's called kissing Omi"

"I _know_what kissing is!" he fired back impatiently, "I want to know what they're doing! Kisses are lip contact made from one person and place it on the head or on the cheek!" Raimundo's cheeks puffed out and laughed, ignoring the stares they're receiving, "And where did you get that definition chrome dome? Little kiddies' dictionary?"

Omi fumed and crossed his arms, "No, Kimiko gives me kisses lots of times!" This made the guffawing warrior choke back his laughter and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're lying!" he accused. He looked at Clay and Kimiko only to find them studying the different pastries on the window of a nearby bakery.

"I do not lie!"

Raimundo tried to grasp the words before he sighed, "Yeah well I bet she won't kiss you like that. Those types of kisses are only for couples. Y'know, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff?"

"Oh... But isn't Kimiko my girlfriend?" he asked, getting more confused than ever.

"No she's not!" Raimundo suddenly growled. He paused for a moment, wondering where the hostility came from before he turned back to Omi, "A girlfriend is someone who you do stuff like kissing and hugging. You like that person. And I really mean _ like like-_" he emphasized when Omi opened his mouth, "Plus, Kimiko will kick your head to the nearest soccer net if you're gonna ask her to kiss you like that."

The young monk seemed to accept his reasoning before he walked to Clay and Kimiko who apparently bought boxes of glazed pastries. He imagined Omi asking Kimiko to give him a kiss like that and earn a slap from the girl. What he didn't expect was the girl shaking her head before fondly rubbing his bald head gave him a peck on the cheek, colouring Omi's cheeks with a deep blush. The dragon of wind just stood there watching them with his mouth wide open before he was snapped back in reality when Kimiko snapped her fingers in front of him, "Hey, take out the Silver Manta Ray so we can go home!"

He retrieved the Wu from his pocket and declared its name. If Kimiko had been listening closely, she would have heard him say "_That should have been me she was kissing..."_

**-Lazy Days-**

Jack Spicer, fourteen years old, self-proclaimed prince of darkness, king of taunts, sultan of destruction was sitting on the couch of his living room, bored out of his mind. It's been weeks since the last Shen Gong Wu battle and having completed his latest invention, the Destruct-O-Bot (he didn't have enough time to give it a really cool name) he was all out of things to do. Normally he would test run his new invention, preferably to the monks but now he just felt slothful. He might be sick but his temperature's normal, Wuya had been nagging him from top to bottom complaining about this qnd that but it all enters one ear and exits to the other.

His parents were not home... a big shocker. They must've been invited to another extravagant party which he wasn't told. His parents, although loves him as their son, didn't really warmed up to the idea of having a son whose ambitions involved world domination. He cranked up the volume of the stereo and an angry voice of rapper greeted his ears. He changed the station and settled for techno-rock more of his genre, and began to tap his foot to the beat of the music. Sometimes lazy days are a great way to unwind and forget the whole world around him. Who cares if people say he's a loser? A freak? A creepy pale guy who works with robots? He's gonna do what he loves to do and nothing and no one's gonna stop him.

* * *

A/N That's all I have for now, see you guys in a bit for more fics. **Read and REVIEW!**


End file.
